Mi Angel Guardian
by Yaci-chan
Summary: Es un IxK; MxS y SxR  Sus destinos se cruzan en el campamento mixto "Higurashi", allí conoceran sus historias de vida, y descubriran que ninguno tubo lo que se dice una infancia feliz. Tendrán que lidiar con abusos, engaños, etc.
1. Mi Angel de la Guarda

**Y:** Hola! Como están todos?-

**A: **Ahora deben estar aburridos de ti!-

**Y:** Que mala!-

**I:** Bueno, tontas. Comencemos con esto ya!-

**Y:** Esta bien!-

**A:** Como quieran...-

**Y:** Este es nuestro primer fic!-

**C:** Por favor, sean compasivos!-

**I:** Yo lo seria... a menos que quieran terminar golpeados!-

**Y:** Ya deja de asustar a los lectores!-

**A:** Bueno lo importante es que la historia esta basada en una canción llamada la "Zamba del Ángel"...-

**C:** Es muy linda! Asique por lo menos lean la letra.-

**I:** Déjense de pavadas! Acá esta el capitulo.-

**Y:** Por cierto, los personajes no nos pertenecen...-

**C:** Y escribimos esto para su diversión. -

"**Mi Ángel de la Guarda"**

-¡El campamento mixto "Higurashi" comienza hoy!- dijo Naraku Higurashi, director y dueño del campamento –Todos vayan con los consejeros-

-¿Dónde estarán los consejeros?- dijo el alvino.

-Esto de ser nuevos no me esta gustando-

-Perdón, ustedes son los nuevos?- pregunto una voz a espaldas del alvino.

-Si- dijo volteando. De repente se encontró con unos preciosos ojos chocolates.

-Ustedes quienes son?-

-Yo soy Sango- respondió una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, al ver que su amiga se perdía en las preciosas orbas doradas del alvino- Y ella es Kagome-

-Yo soy Miroku, preciosura. Y este es Inuyasha-

Inuyasha no podía despegar la vista de los ojos chocolates de Kagome. La observo de arriba-abajo y pudo notar que era verdaderamente hermosa, vio su esbelto cuerpo y su angelical rostro, quedo totalmente embobado por la presencia de la chica.

-Nosotras seremos sus guías en las primeras semanas del campamento- respondió Sango, hundiéndose cada vez mas en los ojos azules de Miroku que la miraban fijamente.

-Sígannos por favor- Kagome por fin pudo despegar la vista y sonrió. Ella y Sango se adelantaron un poco dejando a los muchachos con sus cosas.

-Waw!- fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha después de aquella devastadora sonrisa. Miroku no podía aguantar la risa- Va a ser mía-

-Oye, hermano- dijo Miroku llamando su atención- Ten cuidado, por favor. La última vez que te dijiste eso no te fue nada bien-

-Si, lo se. Kikyo fue un gran error-

_***Flashback***_

_Era el primer día de instituto para Inuyasha y Miroku._

_-Buenos Días- dijo la profesora entrando al salón- Hoy tendremos dos nuevos alumnos-_

_Inuyasha se paro frente a los que, desde ahora serian, sus compañeros de clases, seguido de Miroku._

_-Yo soy Inuyasha Tashigo- sintió que las palabras expresaban el nerviosismo común en cualquier primer día de clases._

_-Y yo soy Miroku Tashigo- no podía despegar los ojos de las chicas del salón, el era mujeriego por excelencia, ya que nunca se había enamorado._

_-Por favor siéntense, Inuyasha tu allá- dijo señalando un banco al costado de la ventana- y tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Miroku- a su lado-_

_Una vez sentados Inuyasha le pregunto a su hermano._

_-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- _

_-Muy lindas- refiriéndose a las muchachas._

_-No las chicas, tont...-no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento entro en el salón una chica._

_Era la cosa más bella que él había visto, tenia la piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos negros eran inertes, sin vida, tenia el cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura. Lo perturbaba, no sabia porque era pero perturbaba._

_-Señorita Kikyo, otra vez tarde- dijo la profesora enfadad, sacando del ensueño a los dos muchachos nuevos._

_-Kikyo- repitió Inuyasha como en un suspiro._

_Miroku lo miro extrañado y volvió la vista a la chica. Presentía que aquello no seria nada bueno._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

-Kagome- dijo Sango sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos- ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Perdón, ¿Qué me decías?-

-Decía, que los chicos nuevos son lindos, en especial el de los ojos azules- puso ojos de soñadora.

-Si! - Kagome recordó los ojos dorados y suspiro- La verdad que si-

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Miroku, que había corrido para alcanzarlas.

-A la cabaña- respondió Kagome, viendo que su amiga casi se moría al ver al chico tan de repente.

-¿Y ustedes duermen con nosotros?- una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro.

-En la misma cabaña, no en la misma habitación- rio Kagome, a Sango no le gusto nada el comentario del muchacho, ya que ella odiaba profundamente a los mujeriegos, asique, en cierta forma, la decepciono- Los dejamos instalarse. Adiós-

Una vez las niñas estuvieron fuera, los chicos hablaron tranquilamente. Las habitaciones tenían tres camas cada una, pero, como las chicas les habían explicado, allí solo dormirían ellos, pero en la de las chicas también estaría la prima de Sango.

-Esa chica es preciosa- Miroku no podía dejar de pensar en Sango y en la mirada de odio que le había dado después de su comentario- Pero parece que no le gusto mi comentario-

-Hermano, sos un mujeriego y no hay chica a la que le guste eso!- bromeo Inuyasha.

-Mmmm... No se parece que a Kagome si le gusto...- pensando en voz alta.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra!- grito furioso.

-Era broma- rio- te pego fuerte esa chica-

-Si... es hermosa-

En la pieza de las niñas las cosas estaban parecidas, Sango no paraba de hablar de Miroku, diciendo que era, notablemente, un mujeriego empedernido, y Kagome no podía sacar de su mente a cierto alvino de ojos dorados.

-AAARRSSSSHHH!- bufo- no lo soporto!- miro a su amiga, que tenia la mirada fija en la ventana, la escucho suspirar y pregunto- ¿Me estas escuchando?- la chica seguía sin contestar- KAGOME- grito.

AAAAHHH!- del susto Kagome pego un salto, quedando sentada en el suelo.

-¿Están bien chicas?- dijo una voz desde atrás de la puerta.

-Si, no te preocupes- contesto Sango aguantando la risa.

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa avisen- dijo Miroku no muy convencido de que las cosas estuvieran bien.

-¿Por qué me asustaste?- Kagome volvió a su cama sobándose el trasero.

-Te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Perdón, pero estaba pensando en...-

-¿Él?-

-NO!- Kagome estaba totalmente roja- no se de que hablas-

-Vamos, Kagome. Vi como lo mirabas-

-No se de que hablas-

-DE INUYASHA, TONTA-

-No grites!- dijo tapándole la boca a su amiga.

-¿Viste? Si era por él!- rio.

-No seas mala, solo me parece lindo...-

- ¿Tengo que creerte?-

En ese momento en la puerta apareció una chica, tenia el cabello y los ojos negros, la mirada perdida y triste.

-Chicas es hora de ir a comer- dijo en forma de saludo.

-Ya vamos- contesto Kagome- ¿Buscamos a los chicos?- pregunto a Sango, ésta bufo, recordando a su mujeriego compañero, y asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron todos juntos de la cabaña, iban camino al comedor cuando Kagome se percato de que no había presentado a la chica.

-Chicos, ella es Rin, la prima de Sango-

-Hola- dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

-Hola- Rin no tenía muchos ánimos y esto no fue ajeno a su querida prima.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, preocupada, Sango.

-Es que tengo una mala noticia- la cara de la chica cambio de tristeza a preocupación. Esto hizo que todos se preocuparan.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, cada vez mas asustada.

-Mi mamá me aviso que la semana que viene... Viene Kikyo-

Una mueca de horror se dibujo al escuchar ese nombre, las chicas porque conocían a la chica, y los varones porque le recordaba a la muchacha que tanto daño les había hecho.

Y: Espero que les haya gustado!- sonriendo.

I: Si... Mas les vale dejar reviews!- fulminando a las lectoras con una mirada asesina.

C: ¿No le decís nada?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Y.

Y: No... Esta vez tiene razón- dijo uniéndose a su hermana.

A: Aceptamos criticas y todo tipo de cosas que quieran arrojar-

C: yo creo que nos debemos jubilar ya- suspiro resignada.

Y: No te desanimes todavía, esperemos los reviews de las lectoras a ver que dicen-

Las saludan:

-Y-A-C-I-


	2. Nos Vamos Conociendo

_Se abre el telón, en el centro del escenario están "C", la cual llora desconsoladamente, y "A" que trata de consolarla. En ese momento entran "Y" y "I", extrañadas por la situación preguntan:_

**Y:** -¿Qué mierda le pasa ahora?

**I:** -Seguro que a la pobre nenita le sacaron su osito...

**C:** - N-no... l-lo q-que pa...

**A:** - Haber, mangas de inútiles, ella esta llorando xq... TENEMOS 4 REVIEWS!- notablemente emocionada.

**Y,** I: ENCERIO?

**A:** ¿Es que a caso no se dedicaron a leerlos?- pregunto ofendida.

**I:** Si, pero cuando yo me pase a leerlos, solo teníamos 2, simplemente perdí la esperanza de tener mas...

**Y:** QUE EMOCION! Yo no sabia que teníamos reviews!- dijo avergonzada- perdón pero suelo ser un poco despistada...

**A:** Bueno, vamos a responderlos desde acá... comenzando por:

**Setsuna17: **

**Y:**Primero que nada, gracias por comentar! Sos nuestro primer review!

**Todas juntas:** MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**A:** Tenemos muchas cosas pensadas para este fic., asique esperamos te hagas esa pregunta muchas veces ;)

**Karina-Taisho: **

**Y:** Mil gracias por el comentario...

**C:** pero más gracias aun por haber dicho que fue genial!

**I:** Me caes bien, niña, más que nada por eso de "demasiado para ser el primero"

**FlowerBloom: **

**Todas juntas:** MILLONES DE GRACIAS!

**Y:** Fuiste la primera en agregarnos en favoritos! – secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

**A:** Hiciste que hasta "I" se emocionase- señalo a su hermana que contenía las lagrimas notoriamente emocionada.

**C:** De verdad esperábamos que alguien nos pidiera que continuáramos... Gracias por eso también...

"I" recibió un codazo de su hermana y soltó un leve- Gracias- antes de soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

**Luna G:**

**Y:** Amigaza del alma! Muchísimas gracias por tu "extenso" comentario! Jajaja

**C:** Y, por supuesto, por las recomendaciones, que serán bien recibidas...

**Y:** La verdad, tengo muchas ganas de matar a ese amigo tuyo por esas cosas!

**I:** No se por que, tiene toda la razón!

**A:** Ya chicas, no nos vayamos del tema- dijo separando a sus hermanas, que estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos.

**C:** A mi opinión Inu jamás se guardo nada...

**A:** Eso de los hermanos se debelara pronto, no se si en este o en el otro cap., pero ya vas a ver...

**I:** La tintura es cara... mejor es el Agua oxigenada! Jajajajajaj

**A:** Rin tendrá unos 16 años, no me parecía dejarla tan chica como en la serie, porque en ese caso Sesshomaru seria un terrible asalta cunas no?

**Y:** Si... Kikyo... la misma zorra de siempre, es todo lo que se me permite decir.

**A:** Sobre eso, no estaba muy segura de cómo llamarla, porque aunque se que español latino es Ahome, no se quien me había dicho que se leía así, pero se escribía Kagome... la verdad me da igual, el que quiera que lo malpiense :)

**A:** Ahora nos dejamos de pavadas y comenzamos con el Cap.

**Todas juntas:** NOS LEEMOS ABAJO! Sayo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nos Vamos Conociendo y Conocidos de Antemano**

-¿Qué?- grito Sango ante la inesperada noticia.

-Mi mamá la manda para acá, no es que ella lo deseara- aclaro Rin tristemente.

Kagome se había quedado pasmada ante la noticia, no podía responder, ni moverse, pero el único que se percato de esto fue Inuyasha.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo haciendo que esta volteara.

-Si- casi no se la escucho- No puedo creer que esa zorra vuelva a nuestras vidas- estaba pensando en voz alta, pero el comentario hizo que todos bajaran la vista pensativos.

-Perdón- dijo Miroku, sabiendo que tal vez, no era el momento de preguntar- ¿Quién es Kikyo?-

-Mi hermana- respondió Rin sin levantar la mirada- La peor zorra de todos los tiempos-

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- Miroku seguía sin entender nada de la situación. Inuyasha recordó a la Kikyo que había conocido, pero rápidamente saco de su cabeza la idea de que fueran las mismas.

-Es una larga historia- esta vez fue Kagome la que hablo, con la mirada perdida en el espacio- Fue hace años en este campamento...

_***__Flashback__***_

_Estaban las cuatro paradas en el muelle, Sango acababa de enterarse de que su "novio" _(N/A: o lo que fuera que seria a los 9 años) _la había engañado, y con la peor persona posible: Kikyo._

_Esta reía estruendosamente al ver la cara de su primita._

_-No puedes estar llorando por un chico tan inútil- reía._

_-Ya basta, hermana- repetía Rin una y otra vez para que su hermana dejara de burlarse._

_-Tú quítate- grito. La niña no se separaba de su hermana, Kikyo le dio un empujo, asiendo que la pequeña cayese al agua. Las demás pegaron un grito horrorizadas, al ver como la niña luchaba por sacar la cabeza del agua, sin resultados positivos. _

_Empezaron a gritar desesperadas, un niño de unos 11 años de edad, corrió a socorrerlas. Cuando logro sacarla del agua, la niña no despertaba, Kikyo esbozaba una sonrisa tétrica, que hubiera helado la sangre de cualquiera, pero el "salvador" no se inmuto, le dio respiración boca a boca, como le habían enseñado en el campamento, poco a poco Rin fue abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron las orbas doradas del "salvador", este la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, era perfecto, tenia el pelo blanco, y un cuerpo bien formado, para tener 11 años, su rostro era cálido y eso la reconfortaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco, esa piel blanca era tan suave como la seda, su reparación se entrecortaba, pero esta vez era por estar en los brazos de tan guapo chico._

_-¿Estas loca?- grito Sango empujando a Kikyo fuertemente- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?-_

_Esta la ignoro totalmente, pasando a su lado, dirigiéndose a su hermanita, que estaba siendo cargada por su "salvador" para decirle- Que lastima que no te moriste, por fin habría sido hija única- Esto hizo que la niña rompiera en llanto._

_***__Fin del Flashback__***_

La imagen le su "salvador" paso rápidamente por la mente de Rin, noto cierto parecido entre el e Inuyasha, pero definitivamente no era el mismo, ella lo habría reconocido enseguida, se dijo.

-Eso si que es ser mala- dijo Miroku sorprendido por el relato.

-Si, es por eso que la odiamos- dijo Kagome llena de rabia. Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Rin ante tan oscuro recuerdo. Todavía no podía correr todo lo que su hermana le había hecho, que fuera tan malvada, después de todo era su hermana, y eso hacia que las cosas le dolieran mucho más.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a comer- dijo Inuyasha después de un silencio que fue incomodo para todos.

La comida transcurrió bien, todos hablaban de cosas banales y reían.

-Oye, Kagome- llamo Inuyasha

-¿Qué?-

-Cuéntame un poco mas de ti- este comentario hizo que su amigas intercambiaran miradas picaras.

-¿De mi?- dijo nerviosa- No hay nada interesante en mi-

-Por favor, Kagome- pidió Sango- No hace falta que seas tan modesta- Kagome estaba totalmente roja, ya que no le gustaba hablar de ella- Cuéntales que eres una gran artista, y que estas pintando un mural en las paredes de la enfermería- siguió Sango, molestando deliberadamente a su amiga.

-Si, cuéntanos- pidió Miroku.

-Esta bien- bufó- me gusta mucho dibujar, también cantar y actuar, por eso estoy pensando en seguir la carrera de Licenciatura en Arte-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Miroku emocionado- Eso si que es interesante-

-Pero ya dejemos de hablar de mi- dijo, intentando salir de esa conversación- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-

-Nada concreto- respondió Miroku- yo estoy pensando en estudiar algo que tenga que ver con la sociedad, como Sociología o Cultura-

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que vos querías estudiar?- Preguntó Rin a una Sango que miraba, sorprendida a Miroku.

-Que coincidencia- exclamó Inuyasha.

-Si, no hay muchos que se decidan por esas carreras- dijo con mucho asombro Sango.

La conversación fue interrumpida por dos muchachos, al parecer tendrían unos 16 años, tenían el cabello castaño oscuro, y los ojos negros, pero uno era notoriamente mas alto que el otro.

-Hola, hermana- saludo el más bajo a Kagome- me pareció haberte dicho que quería una hamburguesa para mí y un taco para Kohaku listos a la hora de la cena- dijo malhumorado y desafiante.

-Lo siento, Sota- a Inuyasha le sorprendió que Kagome no lo retara por el toso que había usado con ella- pero estuve realmente ocupada hoy- se disculpó.

-Eres una inútil- gritó Sota, asiendo que a Kagome se le escaparan unas lagrimas, le dolía profundamente que la tratara así - ni siquiera puedes hacer algo...- no pudo terminar porque una mano lo agarraba fuertemente de la camisa, asiendo que le falte el aire- Suéltame, estúpido- vociferaba sorprendido- ¿A caso no sabes quien soy? Soy Sota Higurashi, hijo del dueño y director de este campamento- Grito.

-Por mi podrías ser la Madre Teresa de Calcuta y me importaría un bledo- dijo Inuyasha mirándolo a los ojos con furia- pero, en mi presencia, JAMAS vuelvas a hablarle así a tu hermana, ¿Me escuchaste?- Los ojos de Sota reflejaban miedo y vergüenza- A una mujer no se le grita, mucho menos si es tu hermana- dijo soltándolo de golpe.

El muchacho salió corriendo, pero no sin antes hacer una ultima amenaza- Esto no va a quedar así... lo prometo-

Kagome rompió en llanto, Sango y Rin la consolaban.

-A la señorita Kagome Higurashi presentarse en mi oficina- sonó por el alto parlante la voz de Naraku. Eso era señal de que Sota ya le había ido con el cuento.

-Debo irme- dijo Kagome, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, esa iba a ser una noche larga, sin duda alguna.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Y:** Gracias a todos por leer!

**A:** Esperamos que le haya gustado...

**C:** Aceptamos cualquier cosa...

**I:** Dejen reviews!- dijo amenazante.

**Todas juntas:** SAYO! Las saludan -Y-A-C-I-


	3. Lagrimas a Luz de Luna

**Y:** Holas! Como están todos por ahí? Espero que bien!

**A:** El capitulo anterior fue muy corto!

**C:** Prometemos hacer este un poco mas largo!

**Y:** Esta semana no tuvimos clases, por eso decidimos subir esta cap., ya que no sabemos cuando volvamos a tener tiempo.

**C:** Claro, con el estudio, teatro, canto...

**A:** Ya te entendimos, gracias- interrumpió a su hermana que se había emocionado enumerando sus actividades.

**I:** Antes de responder los reviews...

**Y:** Tenemos que darle gracias a nuestro hermano...

**C:** Igna pasa por favor!

Apararece un muchacho rubio, de unos 14 años, ojos marrón claro y piel blanca, los lectores lo aplauden.

**I:** Por mucho que nos cueste decirlo...

**C:** Este fic., no seria tan bueno sin tu ayud...

**IGNA:** Gracias, muchas gracias a todos- dijo empujando a "C" y saludando a las lectoras con reverencias- Se que soy el mejor, gracias!-

**I:** Bueno ya te pasaste- salió a correr a su hermano amenazándolo con los puños.

**Y:** Igna nos ayudo a decidir el tema de esta historia...

**A:** Pero los cap. los hicimos nosotras solas...

Y: Por cierto pedimos disculpas pero el titulo del cap. anterior esta mal, es solo "Nos Vamos Conociendo" el resto esta de mas...

**C:** Ahora si, A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!

**FlowerBloom:**

**Y:** Muchas gracias por comentar!

**A:** Si, lo sabemos, el cap. pasado fue "interesante" o raro, como le quieras decir, porque tenia muchas cosas juntas y ninguna llegaba a nada concreto...

**C:** Lo que pasa es que originalmente era mas largo...

**Y:** No se por qué decidimos acortarlo- todas se encogieron de hombros.

**A: **Dentro de poco vas a saber el por qué del mal comportamiento de Sota...

**C:** Gracias Bankotsu por taparle la boca...- Igna aparece corriendo, seguido de una "I" furiosa

**I:** Pero tiene razón! Esa es una maldita hija de...- antes de terminar la frase desaparece detrás del telón para golpear a su hermano que se había escondido allí.

**Setsuna17:**

**Y:** Muchas gracias por comentar!

**A:** Nos alegra que te siga gustando...

**:**

**C:** Nos alegra demasiado que te haya gustado!

**A:** Y tienes razón no hay NADA peor que Kikyo!

**Y:** Si, Sota es malo, pero ya se va a entender por qué... solo ten paciencia.

**A:** Gracias por habernos agregado a favoritos!

**Y:** Y también por decir que nuestro fic es "SUPER HIPER MEGA GENIAL", leer eso nos puso a saltar como locas!

**C:** Esperamos que no te lo pierdas!

**Yoss:**

**Y:** Aunque no nos hayas dejado un reviews...

**C:** Nos agregaste a favoritos! Y por esos te decimos: Muchísimas gracias!

**A:** Ahora si, a dejarnos de pavadas y a leer el capitulo!

**Lagrimas a Luz de Luna**

Inuyasha se dirigía a la oficina de Naraku, Kagome ya había tardado muchísimo, y el necesitaba pedirle perdón por haber intervenido, después de todo no tenia derecho a hacerlo.

Un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, el objeto era blando y suave, pero la oscuridad de la noche no lo dejaba ver nada. Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de la criatura.

¿Kagome?- pregunto sorprendido al notar quien era. La luna alumbraba su rostro, asiendo notar las lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas- Kagome, ¿estas bien?-

Kagome no se había percatado de que el muchacho estaba allí, el dolor la segaba totalmente. Pero al escuchar su voz, una fuerza en su interior la obligo a abrazarlo, se sentía débil, por todo lo que había pasado, pero tenia decidido no decírselo a nadie.

-Tranquila- dijo fijando sus ojos en los de ella, esto la tranquilizo, pero no pudo parar de llorar- Vamos a la playa, necesitas despejarte-

En silencio caminaron hasta la costa, Kagome no lo había soltado, pero esto no lo incomodaba, sabia que necesitaba compañía, y que solo se había abrazado a la primera cosa que había visto.

-Lo lamento- dijo Kagome rompiendo el silencio y separándose de él- y gracias.

-No te preocupes- ya habían llegado a la costa, asique se sentó en la arena, espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero solo miro hacia otro lado.

-No tienes por que hacer esto, vete a dormir si quieres- su voz sonaba débil, pero firme.

-No me iré asta saber que te pasa- ella lo miro sorprendida, ¿Por qué le interesaba? Después de todo, solo se habían conocido hace un par de horas. Se limito a sentarse. Un silencio incomodo se genero y el ambiente se puso tenso, Kagome odiaba hablar de sus problemas y las palabras había que sacárselas con pinzas.

-¿No me vas a contar que paso?- ella solo negó con la cabeza- Entonces tendré que imaginármelo yo solito, solo te aviso que tengo una súper imaginación asique pensare que te habrán raptado los extraterrestres o algo parecido- Kagome soltó una carcajada, Inuyasha sonrió, le encantaba su risa, la hacia ver mas hermosa.

-No es nada- dijo- solo que me duele que mi hermano me hable así-

-Si, por cierto, perdón por eso- lo miro sorprendida- No tenía derecho a intervenir así-

-No, yo tendría que agradecerte por eso- dijo dulcemente, la verdad es que le había encetado que la defendiera, Inuyasha sonrió- Yo no tengo corazón para corregirlo- sus ojos eran tristes otra vez.

-¿Por qué?- Se aventuro Inuyasha, no entendía nada, cómo podía decir qué no tenia corazón para corregirlo, cuando lo que había dicho Sota, le había partido el alma de esa forma.

-Es que...- Kagome medito que contarle, no podía mentirle, él era amable, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, o por lo menos no TODA la verdad- Mi mamá nos dejo cuando yo tenia 3 y Sota 2- unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero las limpio con brusquedad, odiaba llorar por su mamá, después de todo, ella los había abandonado- Nos quedamos solos con mi papá, él quedo destrozado, no nos hablaba ni nos retaba, Sota lloraba y repetía que quería ir con mamá, a papá le molestaba y lo mandaba a dormir temprano, no le hablaba, ni lo miraba, Sota estaba muy mal, entonces yo me hice cargo de el- en este punto lloraba intensamente, Inuyasha la abrazo, espero que se calmara para incitarla a seguir, Kagome no se sentía incomoda contándole esa historia como con los demás, solamente dejaba fluir las palabras de su boca y con ella toda la tristeza que contenían- Yo lo cuidaba y le daba mi cariño, pero el no se olvidaba de mamá, seguía preguntando por ella, y eso me partía el alma... lo malcrié y ahora pago el pacto por ello, pero quiero que sepa que siempre va a contar conmigo, aunque mi papá no lo quiera, yo si- se paro de repente, estaba fuera de si, Inuyasha la imito- Yo siempre lo voy a querer, aunque el me odie, o me trate mal- grito, rompiendo en llanto, Inuyasha la abrazo, sentía todo lo que le había pasado, pero no podía verla así, se le parita el corazón.

-El también te quiere- Ella se calmo al oír estas palabras, un brillo de esperanza nació en sus ojos- Estoy seguro de eso, Kagome eres la persona mas valiente y dulce que jamás conocí, tu hermano debería estarte eternamente agradecido por todo lo que haces, es solo que se esta desquitando por que la vida fue injusta con el, y eso le impide ver al ángel que tiene a su lado- Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por las palabras de Inuyasha, se separo de el y pudo notar que unas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus bellísimos ojos, el se percato de estas y las seco rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- estaba intrigada por Inuyasha, ¿era tan sensible como para llorar por ella?

-Porque conozco a alguien así- una sombra se dibujo en su rostro, era hermoso, la luz de la luna le daba un tono plateado a su cabello, que contrastaba con el dorado de sus ojos.

-¿A quien?- el la miro por unos segundos, como pensando si contarle o no su historia.

-Eso te lo contare en otro momento, preciosa- dijo esbozando una sonrisa que hiso que a ella el corazón le diera un vuelco- a menos que quieras pasar la noche entera en la playa- Kagome tardo en comprender, él señalo el sol que estaba comenzando a salir y ella soltó un grito.

-Esta amaneciendo- grito- mi papá nos matara si nos encuentra aquí- agarro fuertemente a Inuyasha de la mano y corrió rumbo a la cabaña.

Este ultimo comentario lo sorprendió, como haría para matarlos su padre, entonces recordó el apellido del hermano de Kagome: "Higurashi", todo pareció acomodarse en su cabeza.

-Espera- Kagome se paro en seco y volteo- ¿Naraku es tu padre?-soltó Inuyasha totalmente sorprendido por su reciente descubrimiento.

-Si- respondió ella- Pensé que lo sabias- dicho esto volvió a correr llevando consigo a Inuyasha.

Miroku llego totalmente agitado a la cabaña, no había parado de correr hasta llegar a la cabaña. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mirada de terror de Rin. Esta estaba apunto de gritar, pero Miroku le tapo rápidamente la boca.

-No te asustes, soy yo- le dijo.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó.

-Nada, solo daba un paseo- respondió intentando sonar convincente.

-¿Por qué estas tan agitado?- las preguntas de Rin lo estaban acorralando.

-Porque corrí- dijo, saliendo del paso, ella lo miro desconfiada, pero no volvió a preguntar. Miroku suspiro aliviado, pero se dio cuenta que la muchacha también estaba agitada, pensó que era por el susto, pero sospecho que era por otra cosa.

-¿Y tu que hacías? ¿Por que estas tan agitada?- el rostro de Rin cambio totalmente ante estas preguntas, y una mueca de terror se dibujo en su rostro.

-Nada- respondió con vos fingida- solo buscaba un vaso de leche-

-No te creo- dijo- ¿Qué hacías?-

-No tengo por que contártelo- respondió Rin- ¿O acaso yo te pregunte donde estuviste toda la noche?- se tapo la boca al instante de haber soltado esas palabras.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes que estuve fuera toda la noche?- listo, se había delatado sola.

-Esta bien lo se porque te seguí- dijo resignada- Me pareció sospechoso tu salida nocturna, pero imagine que te ibas a buscar a Inuyasha-

-¿Los viste?- tenia que saber si había presenciado toda la conversación de Inuyasha y Kagome en la laguna.

-Si-

En ese momento entraron Inuyasha y Kagome, se podía ver la sorpresa y el horror en sus ojos, no esperaban encontrarse con Rin y con Miroku a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Rin.

-Eh...- intercambiaron una mirada, Inuyasha iba a responder, pero Miroku los interrumpió.

-Oigan chicos- dijo sonriendo- ¿Recién se conocen y ya andan haciendo "cositas" solos por ahí?- Rin no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de espanto de los muchachos.

-No estábamos haciendo nada- se apresuro a decir Kagome.

-Si, si- dijo irónicamente Rin- mejor váyanse a dormir que deben estar cansados.

Los muchachos se fueron cada uno a su habitación, Rin y Miroku estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ni una palabra a nadie de lo que vimos hoy- sentencio Miroku.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos de esto- dicho esto se fueron a su habitación.

El resto de la noche ninguno pudo pegar un ojo, no paraban de pensar en lo que había pasado, y las charlas que habían tenido.

A la mañana siguiente la única paciente era Sango, ya que ninguno de los otros había dormido.

-Rin, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Miroku después de desayunar- te espero afuera-

Rin asistió y todos la miraron extrañado.

-¿Qué es lo que te quiere decir?- pregunto Sango, cuando Miroku se había marchado.

-No se- contesto Rin, llevo su plato a el lavadero y salió.

Miroku no estaba por ningún lado, lo había buscado en la cancha de bascket, de vóley, la de tenis y también el gimnasio, pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Querías decirme algo?- pregunto cuando por fin lo encontró en el muelle.

-Si, quería saber si habías escuchado algo ayer-

-No, estaba lejos para escucharlos. ¿Vos?-

-Tampoco, solo pude ver que Kagome estaba llorando-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¿No lo notaste?-

-No, estaba mucho más lejos. Esto es sorprendente-

-¿Qué es lo sorprendente?- pregunto Miroku.

-Que Kagome este llorando. En los 12 años que la cosco jamás la vi llorar- Rin estaba preocupada, para que su amiga llore, sea lo que sea que había pasado tendría que ser algo Muy malo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Miroku al ver la cara de la muchacha.

Rin le explico lo que pensaba y el le dio un abrazo.

-Tranquila- dijo dulcemente- si algo le pasara te lo contaría, ¿no? Después de todo es tu amiga-

- Eso es lo que me preocupa-

**Y:** Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy.

**A:** Al final, este capitulo no fue mucho mas largo que el otro.

**C:** Lo importante es que lo intentamos ¿no?

En ese momento apareció "I" arrastrando a Ignacio que estaba inconsciente y tenia un ojo morado.

**A:** Lo atrapaste...

**I:** Si el muy hijo de - me dio pelea.

**C:** ¿Estará muerto?

**I:** No creo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**Y:** Eso espero.

**A:** Bueno, nos veremos pronto.

**C:** Saludos a todos!

**I:** Dejen reviews- los miro amenazante- a menos que quieran quedar como el- dijo señalando a Igna que ya tenia moscas rondándole.

**C:** Que miedo!

**A:** Eso es porque no se baña!

**Y:** Bueno, las saludan como siempre...

**Todas juntas:** -Y-A-C-I-


	4. Celos, intrigas y MAS CELOS!

_Se abre el telon..._

_Están "Y", "A" y "C" tiradas en el suelo inconcientes. Unos enfermeros tenían a "I" por los brazos e intentaban colocarle un calmante inyectable._

**I:** NOOOO! Jamás lograran calmarme!- gritaba intentando safarce, los médicos le colocaron una inyección, y no sucedió nada- jajajajaja se los dije! NO HAY CALAMNTE QUE PUEDA CONMIGO!-gritaba enfurecida, mientras los doctores, una tras otra, le colocaban las 7 inyecciones que traian. Para la séptima "I" comenzó a dormirse, cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Los doctores se retiraron y apareció Ignacio en escena.

**IGNA:** wajajajaja- reia maquiavélicamente- eso les pasa por hacerme esto-señala su ojo en compota. Este capitulo lo escribi yo! Como todos los otros!

**I (dormida):** Ignacio! No te lleves el crédito maldito!

A Ignacio le dio un escaloifrio pero prefirió ignóralo.

**IGNA:** Esta es mi venganza! Pero como buena persona que soy voy a contestar reviews:

**Franessa Black:**

Se que mis hermanas aceptaron bien tu comentario, prometieron intentar centrarse un poco mas en las descripciones, pero las conozco, y eso es algo que no le sale demasiado...

Sobre las características de los personajes, es algo que no se habían dado cuenta, yo tampoco tengo que admitir, asique nos vendría bien que nos dijeras "Exactamente" que característica de Inu crees que deformamos.

Muchisimas gracias por comentar y por tus observaciones sobre Mi trabajo.

"I" gruño débilmente.

**FlowerBloom:**

Mil gracias por tu comentario!

Y si creo que Naraku es el malo en los fic porque también lo es en el enime, o por lo menos en este fic es asi. Si quieres te ayudo a matarlo u.u

Prometo nuevos misterios! Queda uno enormemente grande todavía! Una pista?

**I:** NOOOOOO!

Bueno-la mira aterrado, ella sique durmiendo-

Vamos Todabia! Por fin alguien que me entiende! Gracias Bankotsu por tu comentario, todos sabemos que no eres un cobarde, solo valoras tu vida! De nuevo Gracias amigo!

Y para vos... por favor no las alientes! Ellas son MALAS! Lo ves?- señalaba a "I" que, dormida, estrangulaba a "Y" que estaba a lado, en el suelo- Hasta entre ellas se matan!

**I:** Ignacio! Muere de una vez, maldito!- gritaba, en sueños, mientras estrangulaba a su hermana.

**IGNA:** *Glup*

**:**

A mi también me gusta espiar jajaja la CIA me llama de vez en cuando, pero bueno...

Con respecto a lo de estas lokas, si vez su perfil entenderas... tengo que pedirte un favor, DEJA DE LEER MENTES! Eso era exactamente lo que habíamos pensado! Digo que YO había pensado jeje. Bueno muchas gracias por comentar!

**Yoss:**

No hagas caso a las locas! No importa si no dejas reviews! Con que leas esta bien! Gracias igual por tu comentario!

**Sakura-kinomoto-fan:**

Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Mil gracias por comentar!

**Luna.G:**

Era hora eh! Bueno a mi me parece que Rin es como yo, aunque estas locas hermanas mias traten de matarme, yo las quiero igual

**I:** si como no!

Jejeje Bueno, Sesshomaru? Donde esta? Todavía no apareció en este fic. Jajaja

Lo de Inu era diferente, el nunca trato asi de mal a Kagome! Soto no es malo! Solo esta confundido!

Creo que ya lo sabes, pero mis hermanas son unas SENTIMENTALOIDES de mierda! No pueden hacer un cap sin que alguin llore!

Jajaja a mi también me gusto ese nombre! Jajaja y si Neraku el padre y director.

Con Miroku cualquera tiene que terner cuidado! Jajajajajaja

_**Bueno ahora si! Nos leemos abajo!**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Celos, intrigas y mas celos**

Sango llego enojada a la cabaña, esta tenia paredes de piedra y techos de madera, era rustica, pero estaba bien equipada, tenia 5 ventanas, 2 en cada habitación y una en el comedor, con masetas en cada una de ellas, estas estaban llenas de flores de colores, que contrastaban perfectamente con el gris de las paredes. Aunque pareciera fría, no lo era, era totalmente lo contrario, había tantas historias y sonrisas escondidas en los rincones que era imposible sentir frio allí. Por eso se dirigió allí, aunque sabía que estaría Kagome y que le haría preguntas de las que ni siquiera ella sabia las repuestas, no había otro lugar como el hogar, y ese era definitivamente, su hogar.

No sabia porque estaba enojada, después de todo, ¿Qué le importaba a ella si Miroku abrazaba a Rin? Tendría que sentir miedo por dejar a su hermanita en manos de ese mujeriego, sin embargo, unas lágrimas luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Kagome, que todavía tenia puesto su pijama azul de verano, el cual consistía en unos shorts celestes con puntillas y una remera de tirantes azul noche, la cual no le tapaba el ombligo, esta tenia estampada un gato blanco con un gorrito de dormir celeste, sentada en la mesa tomando el desayuno, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no la escucho entrar, Sango aprovecho para escabullirse de las preguntas de su amiga, pero sin querer choco con una mesita ratona que tenia arriba un florero pintado a mano por Kagome, decorado con flores silvestres, que Rin se encargaba de cortar todos los días, el florero cayó al suelo haciendo volar pedacitos de porcelana por todos lados, acompañados de un gran estruendo. Esto hiso que Kagome se percatara de la presencia de su amiga.

-Sango- le reprochó su amiga- Ese florero me costo mucho pintar- asiendo pucheros se inclino a recoger los fragmentos de porcelana.

-Lo siento- pretendía esconder su enfado, y al parecer lo había logrado ya que su amiga no la había bombardeado a preguntas, ayudo a su amiga con el desastre rápidamente y, cuando estaba por irse a su habitación, su peor pesadilla entro por la puerta.

-Hola- saludaron Rin y Miroku, que venían tomados del brazo

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Rin al notar que Kagome tenia los pedazos del florero roto en una bolsa.

-Nada que les importe- Grito Sango y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Miroku preocupado.

Kagome miró a sus amigos, que aun estaban tomados del brazo y pronto todo se aclaró en su mente. Sango estaba celosa, e iba a costarle años admitirlo. Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación para intentar hablar con la castaña.

-¿Sango?- llamó, la muchacha estaba tirada en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza, estaba sudada después de su caminata matutina, no se había sacado sus zapatillas de correr, ni su ropa de gimnasia, pero fingía estar dormida- Vamos, Sango- dijo zarandeándola para que atendiera- Tenemos que hablar- sentencio.

-No hay nada de que hablar- contestó, Kagome le sacó la almohada de la cabeza y la aventó lejos- Oye- se quejó.

-Tenemos que hablar- volvió a decir.

- No se de que me hablas- dijo, asiéndose la desentendida.

-Sango, sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando- la aludida miró hacia otro lado, sin contestar- ¿Él te gusta?- se aventuró Kagome.

-NO- gritó Sango, totalmente roja.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó con una mirada picara- a mi me parece que si-

-No, no y no- dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama- No se de que me hablas-

-¿Entonces que te pasa?- preguntó pacientemente Kagome.

-Nada- Respondió cortante- NO ME PASA NADA-

-Sango, por favor, ya basta- pidió- deja de hacer berrinches y cuéntame que sucedió- Sango la miró, en parte tenia razón, estaba haciendo berrinches, y ambas sabían, que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando de eso.

-Esta bien- suspiró resignada- Yo volvía de mi caminata matutina, estaba tranquila, sabes como me pongo con los temas que tengan que ver con Kikyo, y caminar es lo único que me despeja, cuando pase por el muelle vi a Rin y a Miroku hablando, estaba por acercarme a saludarlos, cuando note que estaban abrazados, algo me invadió en ese momento, me sentía fatal, solo corrí y corrí hasta que llegue aquí- Cuando termino, se volteo a ver a su amiga que la observaba pensativa- Vamos, dilo- pidió.

-¿Qué diga que?- preguntó Kagome.

-Vamos, Kagome, no te hagas, se muy bien en que estas pensando- dijo enojada.

-No se que me hablas- dijo serenamente.

-KAGOME- gritó desesperada- DILO- pidió- dime que estoy celosa y que eso que sentí es porque en realidad me gusta Miroku- dijo- dilo para que yo pueda negarlo y decirte que estas loca, y que como puedo enamorarme yo de un mujeriego, empedernido, egoísta y manipulador-

-Sango- dijo intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

-ESTA BIEN- gritó- SI ME GUSTA, ¿contenta?- Kagome sonrió para sus adentros- Me dolió en el alma verlo con Rin- suspiró y volvió a tirarse en la cama- Pero si a ella le gusta... Voy a resignarme a verlos felices- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilízate- volvió a pedir- No estas segura de lo que sucedió allí-

-Kagome, se estaban abrazando- gritó rompiendo en llanto.

-YA BASTA, SANGO- gritó, no era muy difícil hacer que Kagome perdiera la paciencia, y mas si era Sango a la cual debía prestársela- No sabes que sucedió allí, no estas segura de nada- suspiró- cuando este a solas con Rin le voy a preguntar si le gusta Miroku, ¿SI?-

-Esta bien- Kagome se levantó para salir- Puedes decirle a Rin sobre esto, si quieres, pero por favor, a nadie mas -

-No te preocupes de nada, amiga- contestó sonriendo, nadie entendía por qué Sango no tenia novio nunca, todos excepto ella, claro. Ella sabia que Sango era una persona sentimental, pero le costaba mucho confiar en las personas, en especial en los hombres, sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho su primer novio, ser engañada con la peor zorra, que para colmo es tu prima, no es, sin duda, algo fácil de superar.

En el living se encontró con Rin que estaba sola sentada en un sofá.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó preocupada- ¿Por qué se enojo?-

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó para estar segura de que no los oirían.

-Se fueron a nadar, dijeron que volvían para la hora de almorzar- contestó.

-Esta bien, ella esta bien- dijo tranquilamente notando su preocupación por su hermana-

-Tengo algo que preguntarte y necesito que me seas sincera- su tono de voz era dulce pero firme.

-Si, dime-

-¿Te gusta Miroku?- la cara de Rin fue de sorpresa, esa era la única pregunta que no se había esperado.

-No- dijo seriamente. Kagome dio un suspiro de alivio- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿El te gusta?-

-NO- dijo sorprendida- no, claro que no-

-¿Entonces?- no entendía nada y eso la molestaba.

Kagome procedió a contarle su charla con su amiga y el rostro de Rin cambio de uno de preocupación a uno de sorpresa y alegría. Lo sabia, que a Sango le guste alguien, y que lo admitiera, era algo difícil de creer.

-Esto es maravilloso- grito Rin.

-Lo se, solo espero que a Miroku también le guste la idea-

-Le encantara, eso te lo aseguro- dijo bailando y dando saltitos de contenta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó extrañada.

-Es que estuvimos hablando sobre eso- notó que su amiga no comprendía- Veras, fue así...

_***Flasfback***_

_Rin y Miroku miraban el agua, sentados en el muelle._

_-Tu hermana me odia- Solto Miroku sin despegar la vista del agua, su mirada era triste._

_-¿Eh?- ese comentario la tomo por sorpresa- ¿Por qué lo dices?-_

_-Vamos, ¿viste como me mira? No me quiere cerca- dijo con una voz seria y sombria._

_Rin no pudo evitar reírse, ella sospechaba del porque de la actitud de su hermana, pero no podía decírselo hasta estar segura._

_-Lo que pasa es que ella tiene un problema con los mujeriegos, ya sabes, después de lo que paso con Kikyo- _

_-Pero no quiero que me odie- el rostro de Miroku demostraba lo preocupado que estaba por eso._

_-¿Te gusta?- dijo Rin picara._

_-¿Eh?- no esperaba que se diera cuanta tan fácil- NO,NO,NO no se lo que dices-_

_-SI TE GUSTA- grito dando saltitos de emoción- Lo sabia-_

_-Bueno- suspiró- Vamos a la cabaña, ya es hora de almorzar-_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

-Esa es una buena noticia- dijo Kagome- pero no se lo digas a Sango todavía, tenemos que esperar a que él lo haga, ¿entendido?-

-Fuuuu- dijo Rin haciendo pucheros- ellos solos van a tardar mucho-

-Si, ese es el punto. Sabes el problema que tiene Sango con los hombres, ella debe estar lista, al igual que Miroku- Rin entendió perfectamente, pero le costaba adaptarse a los tiempos de su hermana.

De repente, un fuerte grito se escucho fuera, no, no era uno solo, eran muchos gritos. Ambas salieron asustadas a ver que sucedida.

La imagen que vieron, hizo que Kagome hirviera por dentro. Era Inuyasha, el mismo que la había escuchado la noche anterior, estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, sin camisa, tenia el cabello mojado, un monton de chicas se tiraban ensima, riendo y abrazandolo.

Esa esena fue demasiado, Kagome no sabia si llorar o ir a partirle la cara, pero después de todo, ellos no eran nada, pero... Maldicion, ahora sabia como se sentía Sango.

Entro en la cabaña antes de que unas lagrimas fujitivas salieran de sus ojos, se encerro en el cuarto y se tumbó en la cama con Sango.

¿Inuyasha también era un mujeriego? ¿A todas las escuchaba como a ella?

Esas eran preguntas que revoloteaban en la mente de Kagome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**IGNA:** Bueno, creo que esto fue todo por hoy...

**I:** IGNACIO!- grito, totalmente despierta- Maldito enjendro del demonio, volviste a llevarte todo el crédito- dijo persiguiendo a su hermano que gritaba como una niña pequeña.

**Y:** Bueno, a nosotras nos toca desmentir a Igna...

**A:** El no tubo participación alguna en este capitulo, solo ayudo con la idea original del fic...

**C:** Ahora nos despedimos... Ah y lamentamos la demora, pero tuvimos una semana bien ocupada.

**-Y-A-C-I-**

**Y:** Ah y lamentamos la demora, pero tuvimos una semana bien ocupada.

"I" aparece corriendo y dice: DEJEN REVIEWS!


	5. La Espera

_Entran las autoras, con cacerolas en la cabeza, chalecos antibalas, escudos de la edad media y otros objetos de defensa. Las siguen 4 hombres, vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol, grandes como puertas._

_**Y: **__"A, C, I" no se separen por favor- dice avanzando sigilosamente._

_**C:**__ Ya es tarde! Nos encontraron!_

_En eso aparecen las lectoras, con palos y antorchas, eran, indudablemente, una multitud enardecida. Las autoras intentan huir, pero son demasiadas, terminan rindiéndose. Son atadas, por las lectoras que planean una venganza._

_**I:**__ Te dije que esto pasaría- grita, totalmente descolocada._

_**Y:**__ A mi no me digas nada, vos fuiste la de la idea de esos guardaespaldas buenos para nada, que no hicieron mas que correr, en los momentos difíciles-_

_**I:**__ Que sean unos incompetentes no es mi culpa- _

_En eso entra Juli, una lectora, que en esos momentos, lideraba la multitud._

_**J:**__ Pendejas! Explíquenos porque no subieron antes el cap. ... YA!_

_**C:**__ Perdón!- llora desconsoladamente._

_**A:**__ Y ahora que -suspira- la hiciste llorar-_

_**J:**__ O.o_

_**Y:**__ Les vamos a explicar todo..._

_**I:**__ Si alguien tiene la culpa en todo esto..._

_**A:**__ Ese es Huerta..._

_**J:**__ Y quien mierda es Huerta, carajo?_

_**A:**__ Huerta es nuestro profesos de E.D.I (Espacio de Definición Institucional) Fotografía, el es el causante de nuestra demora..._

_**Y:**__ SIIII! Nos hizo hacer un trabajo súper complicadísimo! _

_**C:**__ Si quieren se los mostramos- dice sacando de, quien sabe donde, un cuaderno, hecho con cartón, hojas hechas a mano de lienzo encolado, pintado a mano, sobre la tapa, había un dibujo de una señora leyéndole un libro a su hija, este tenia relieve, hecho con papel mache, adentro, había una historia q trataba sobre la violencia familiar, tenia 20 hojas, 2 párrafos por carilla, y 2 imágenes por párrafo, en total 40 párrafos y 80 imágenes, las cuales todas tenían que ver con el párrafo al que acompañaban._

_**A:**__ Se dan cuenta? Díganme si esto no les lleva más de 2 semanas?_

_**Y:**__ Además, nuestra computadora, en la que teníamos este cap., se rompió. _

_**J:**__ Esta bien... Pero contra alguien nos tenemos que vengar, carajo!_

_**Y:**__ Y por que no contra Huerta?_

_**I:**__ Buena idea!_

_**J:**__ Esta bien! Chicas, TODAS A BUSCAR A HUERTA, CARAJO!- salen todas corriendo._

_**Y:**__ Bueno, ahora enserio, perdón por la demora!_

_**C: **__Contestamos Reviews!_

_**FlowerBloom:**_

_**Y:**__ eeeee... es muy cierto! _

_**A:**__ Todos los hombres son iguales!_

_**C:**__ No todos- dice tímidamente._

_Todas la fulminan con la mirada._

_**Y:**__ Bankotsu, te lo tienes merecido! Eso te pasa por ofender a una película tan buena como Titanic!_

_**A:**__ Shadow, aunque no seas de este anime, siempre serás bienvenido!- dice tranquila, pero un brillo de emoción se percibe en sus ojos._

_**I:**__ con respecto a tu... notable problema con los novios- dice tranquila- te recomiendo que no te quedes con ninguno!- grita- son todos una MIERDA!_

_Las demás intentan tranquilizarla, como saben, esta no es una tarea sencilla, pero maravillosamente, lo logran._

_**C:**__ Te contamos, que IGNA sobrevivió, pero esta en un coma 4, recuperándose de unas lesiones cerebrales- todos la miran sorprendidos- si, aunque no lo crean, le descubrieron un cerebro! Lo bueno es que ya se esta recuperando... _

_**Y:**__ Bueno, gracias por comentar, y nos alegra que el cap. te haya gustado._

_**Lily2011:**_

_**Y:**__ Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. _

_**A:**__ Esperamos verte en los próximos caps._

_**Luna.G:**_

_**Y:**__ Amiga! Muchísimas gracias! De no haber sido, por tu tirón de orejas, tal vez no huyéramos terminado nunca este cap._

_**C:**__ Como recompensa, elegimos darte un pequeño papel..._

_**Y:**__ Ya se, no es en la historia, pero esta bueno no?_

_**A:**__ Espero que si, xq me pase horas completas recordando las cosas que pasamos con vos para poder sacar tu personaje._

_**Y:**__ Pero queda a tu criterio si esta bien o no..._

_**I:**__ Con respecto a nuestra forma de escribir, lo de las descripciones no lo habíamos hecho antes, por el simple hecho que no las creíamos necesarias, ya que nos parece mucho mas importante y divertida la trama, que las descripciones._

_**C:**__ No podemos evitar hacer a todos tan sentimentaloides como nosotras!_

_**Y:**__ No te preocupes por Inu! Esas perras no lo volverán a tocar, esa parte se filtro en la historia sin mi autorización!_

_**A:**__ Ya te dije que sin esa parte, la historia no hubiera sido la misma._

_**Y: **__¿Pero por eso tenias que poner a esas estúpidas acosando a MI Inu?_

_**I: **__¿Tuyo? ¿No querrás decir nuestro?- dijo, con una mirada asesina._

_**Y:**__ Eeee... Sip, jejeje me confundí. Nuestro Inu._

_**I: **__Así esta mejor..._

_**A:**__ Volviendo a lo importante- dijo, fulminando con la mirada a sus hermanas- Si Ahome (para darte el gusto le vamos a decir así cuando hablemos con vos) no pensara mal de Inu en ese momento, no seria Ahome._

_**I:**__ Por favor, NO TE ADELANTES A LA HISTORIA! En ningún lado dice que fuera Sesshomaru quien salvo a Rin! _

_**Y:**__ Bueno, nos despedimos._

_**C:**__ Prometemos subir el siguiente mas rápido._

_**Sakura- kinomoto-fan:**_

_**Y:**__ Gracias por comentar! Es re importante para nosotras!_

_**C:**__ Perdón por haber tardado tanto..._

_**A:**__ Nos alegra muchísimo que el capitulo te haya gustado!_

_**Franessa-Black:**_

_**Y:**__ Muchísimas gracias por comentar!_

_**C:**__ Queremos que sepas que no nos tomamos a mal tus comentarios, es más, nos ayudan muchísimo!_

_**A:**__ Tenes razón con respecto a la personalidad de Inu, estamos intentando cambiarla a como originalmente es, pero, como ya te darás cuanta, en este cap. no se nota demasiado, ya que el no tiene mucha participación. Pero en lo poco que hay, se nota ese Mal Humor característico de el._

_**Y:**__ Y con lo de la narración también, y estamos mejorando en eso no? Si no es así, le pondremos más ganas a la cosa, hasta lograrlo!_

_**I:**__ Bueno, Muchas gracias de nuevo por las sugerencias!_

_**Maribalza:**_

_**Y:**__ Bienvenida! Nos alegra muchísimo que nuestro fic te este gustando tanto!_

_**A:**__ Y que te hayas tomado el trabajo de comentar, cap. x cap.!_

_**C:**__ Kikyo se merece, esas palabras y muchas más!_

_**I:**__ Me encanto eso de "sus gustitos" jajaja me reí mucho! _

_**Y:**__ De nuevo, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! _

_**I:**__ Ahora si, de una vez por todas..._

_**TODAS:**__ Lean el capitulo!_

... ...

... ... ...

**La Espera.**

P.O.V. Inuyasha.

¿Por que será que Kagome no me habla más? ¿Estará enojada? La miro y me voltea la cara, si definitivamente esta enojada, pero ¿Por qué?, no se lo que hice mal, no se, Ahhhhh! Me esta volviendo loco! Pero esta bien, si no me quiere hablar, QUE NO ME HABLE!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Las cosas no estaban nada bien, Inuyasha y Kagome no se hablaban, Sango no salía de su habitación, Miroku parecía un guardia, rondando la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, y para colmo, hoy era el peor día para Rin, ya que llegaba ella, la persona protagonista de sus miedos y tristezas, ella, la que para ella era innombrable.

Y, así como estaban las cosas, el día no parecía mejorar, Sango y Rin se fueron a pasear al muelle, Inuyasha y Miroku, a jugar al básquet, y Kagome fue llamada por Naraku.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó.

-Como sabes, hoy se integran al campamento 2 personas, una de esas es Kikyo, la hermana de esa amiguita tuya- dijo Naraku.

-Eso ya lo se- en parte era mentira, ella solo sabia que vendría Kikyo, no tenia idea de quien podría ser el otro- ¿Solo eso me querías decir?- preguntó desafiante.

-No, lo que quiero es que controles a tus amiguitas, no quiero un problema como el de la otra vez- eso era insensible, sabia lo que ese recuerdo le hacia- Además- dijo antes de que Kagome saliera- quiero que te encargues de los nuevos, de mostrarle las instalaciones, aunque creo que ya las conocen, de ayudarlos a instalarse, etc. Por cierto, en su cabaña queda una cama libre ¿no?-

-Si, pero solo en la habitación de los chicos- se apresuro a decir, para que a su papá no se le ocurriera poner a Kikyo en la misma habitación que ellas.

-Bueno- dijo, parecía bastante desilusionado- entonces el nuevo se quedara con ustedes-

Kagome salió sin decir nada, le quedaba media hora para la llegada de la pesadilla, y tenia que preparar a sus amigas. Las buscó por todos lados, pero no las pudo encontrar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sango, ¿Por qué no me hablas?- preguntó triste Rin.

Sango seguía sin contestar.

-Esta bien, ¿no me quieres hablar? No me hables- gritó.

Sango se limito a mirarla con ojos fríos. Rin sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, esa mirada solo podía significar una cosa.

-Hoy llega- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero Sango no necesitaba escucharla para saber de que estaba hablando, lanzó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-Tranquila- dijo tomando su mano- juntas saldremos de esto, sabes que nunca te dejare sola con ella, cuentas conmigo para todo- al decir estas palabras noto que a Rin se le escapaban unas lagrimas- ¿Por qué lloras?

La verdad es que nunca habían hablado de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, todos los consuelos habían sido en silencio, pero había muchas cosas que permanecían encerradas en lo mas profundo de su alma, y que , sin duda alguna, la llegada de Kikyo, haría renacer.

Rin comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, Sango corrió a abrazarla, no sabían que decirse, por donde empezar, había muchas cosas que contar.

La remera deportiva que Sango tenia, empezaba a empaparse de lagrimas, pero eso no le importo, sabia que Rin era la que mas sufría, pero a ella, por mas que se hiciera la fuerte, también le dolía, y mucho, no comprendía que alguien pudiera ser tan mala y despiadada, y mucho menos, que esa persona fuera su prima.

-Tranquila- dijo Sango- vamos, hay que ser fuertes, ya es hora-

Se fueron, abrazadas y sollozando, hasta lo que seria, su peor y más aterradora pesadilla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome estaba segurísima de que si existía persona peor a Kikyo, ese era Naraku, no podía elegir mejor lugar para el "acto de bienvenida" que, dicho sea de paso, solo presenciarían, ella, las chicas, los nuevos y Naraku, que el muelle, el lugar donde se escondía el recuerdo mas doloroso.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar a las chicas, venían exactamente como se lo esperaba, abrazadas y con caras más que largas.

-Hola- dijo Sango- ¿todavía no llega?

-No, esta retrasada- fue Naraku, que acababa de llegar, quien contesto.

Las cosas no estaban nada bien, y la espera no lo mejoraba, estaban ansiosas, no sabían que esperar, con que se encontrarían.

Pero esa eran cosas que sabrían en ese momento, ya que un auto negro se acerco, como el camino que daba al muelle era de tierra, una nube de polvo cubrió sus ojos, y hasta que lo tuvieron junto a ellas, no pudieron distinguirlo.

-Hola- dijo la mujer bajando del auto-

-Hola- dijo Kagome, que era la única que podía articular palabra en ese momento- Kikyo.

Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso para Rin, no era suficiente con saber que era quien vendría, ni tampoco, el hecho de tenerla allí, parada frente a ellas, pero escuchar su nombre se lo confirmo, no habría vuelta atrás, era ella, su peor pesadilla, y las chicas, lo tenían bien claro.

**... ...**

**... ... ...**

_**Y:**__ Bueno! Que les pareció?_

_**A:**__ Sabemos que somos malas en dejar el cap. allí..._

_**C:**__ Mas que nada, después de tres semanas de estar atrasadas..._

_**Y:**__ Pero alguien, a quien no nombro, pero la miro- dijo volteándose a ver a "I"- insistió en dejarlas con la intriga..._

_**I:**__ Soy mala, y no lo puedo evitar- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._

_C: Lo sabemos- dijo, palmeando, suavemente, la cabeza de su hermana._

_En eso, aparecen las lectoras, con Huerta, amarrado y amordazado, una sonrisa muy parecida al la del Gato se dibuja en la cara de Juli._

_**J:**__ Ya lo tenemos- dijo, y su sonrisa se ensancho, pareciendo aun mas tétrica, si eso fuera posible._

_Un escalofrió recorrió a las chicas, y todas agradecieron internamente, que fuera Huerta la victima y no ellas._

_**C:**__ ¿Qué van a hacer con el?- pregunto tímidamente._

_**J:**__ Todavía no lo tengo decidido- su rostro se iluminó, como si una brillante idea hubiera nacido en esa maravillosa cabecita- pero creo que hay alguien que nos podría ayudar- miro directamente a "I" haciendo que todas voltearan a verla, la cara de "I" se ilumino, y ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice y llena de malas intenciones._

_**I:**__ Ya vuelvo, chicas, no me esperen despiertas- dijo, antes de salir apresuradamente, seguida de las lectoras, a quienes parecía no gustarle la alianza macabra que se había generado, no sabemos si por miedo o por envidia, pero la primera hubiera sido la mas lógica._

_**C:**__ Vamos, no podemos dejar que esas dos maten a Hurta- dijo desesperada._

_**Y:**__ ¿Por qué no?- dijo, haciendo pucheros._

"_A" la tomo de las orejas y la arrastro hasta detrás del telón, dejando sola a "C"._

_**C:**__ eeee... parece que me toca despedirme- dijo, completamente roja- les dan las muchas gracias por haber leído este fic:_

_**-Y-A-C-I-**_

_Empezó su camino hasta el telón, pero a mitad de camino, pareció recordar algo, que, por lo que ella pensaba, era parte de la esencia de este fic, y con lo cual no estaría terminado. Asique se paro en medio de escenario, puso la mejor cara de mala, una muy parecida a las que hace "I", y dijo:_

_**C:**__**DEJEN REVIEWS!-**__ gritó, pronto su rostro cambio, como si su propia expresión terrorífica la hubiera asustado. Y así, salió corriendo. _


	6. Deja vu

Entran las lectoras a un cuarto totalmente oscuro, de repente, se enciende una luz, y levemente se escucha el Aleluya, como música de fondo.

Se abre el telón, y en escena están 4 chicas totalmente iguales.

Y: Hola gente de la tierra, hace mucho no nos vemos… va, leemos. Como están todos por allí?

A: Mejor que nosotras seguro.

C: Si, la verdad es que ser raptadas por los alienígenas no es muy lindo que digamos.

I: Shhhhhhh. Callate estupida, mira si nos vuelven a llevar porque andas rebelando eso por ahí?

Y: Dejense de pavadas, ellos ya se aburrieron de nosotras.

(En otra parte del universo, unos deformes extraterrestres- Si. De esos verdes, con tentáculos hasta en las orejas, o por lo menos, donde deberían ir las orejas, y ojos grandes y oscuros- intentaban volver a la normalidad su nave, que en estos momentos, se encontraba en un tremendo desastre, cortesía de nuestras queridas autoras, quienes se dedicaron todo este tiempo a molestar a estos pobres, indefensos y tiernos extraterrestres, quienes, cometieron el terrible error de raptar a las desquiciadas autoras, para sus "investigaciones".

Extraterrestre 1: Esas locas, desquiciadas y maniáticas humanas, mira lo que le hicieron a mi pobre nave!

Extraterrestre 2: Tu nave? Mira lo que me hicieron en uno de mis tentáculos- dice, mostrando una gran mordida, hecha por "C" (ADVERTENCIA: No se metan con esta chica cuando tiene hambre)

Extraterrestre 1: Ahora entiendo porque nadie se animaba a tener contacto con los humanos. ESTAN TODOS DESQUISIADAMENTE LOCOS!) * Volvemos a las locas, digo, a las autoras.

A: Bueno, lo importante es que volvimos.

C: Dudo que haya mucha gente feliz por eso.

I: Yo espero que si, ya que sino- dice mientras truena ruidosamente sus dedos.

A: Bueno, contestemos reviews ya.

Y: Wiiiiiii, había extrañado esto:

Maribalza:

Y: Estamos felices de que te haya gustado nuestro fic.

A: Todas coincidimos, "I" es una malvada.

I: Si todos lo saben, para que se gastan es repetirlo?

C: Porque eso te hace doblemente mala.

A: Bueno, lo importante es darte las gracias por tomarte el trabajo de comentar.

FlowerBloom:

Y, I: Al fin alguien que me entiende,

A: Eh?

Y: Yo digo por lo de la tardanza.

I: Y yo por lo de matar al profesor.

C: Gracias por comentar, nos encanta escuchar que te encantan nuestros diálogos.

A: No crees que son un poco zafados?

Luna.G:

Y: Amigacha!

A: Seguimos el fic viste?

C: No se si te diste cuenta, pero este cap si empezó con el aleluya.

I: No lo conseguimos en alemán, por eso fue que no lo pusimos.

Y: Lo de meter un personaje con tu nombre nos pareció una idea genial.

A: tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo de cómo será el personaje nomás,

Lucas C:

Y: Holissss!

A: Nos encanta que te encante.

C: Esperamos que sigas leyendo.

I-a las lectoras: Si estas maniáticas están tan serias, es pura actuación, por dentro se están muriendo, porque este es- dice señalando a Lucas C- el…

Y, A, C: CALLATE!

I: Esta bien, solo decía.

Y: Muchas gracias por comentar.

C: Ahora si, a seguir con el cap.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deja vu

Inuyasha y Miroku volvían de un arduo partido de bascket, totalmente sucios, sudorosos y cansados, pero las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Miroku se sentía horrible por haber dejado sola a las chicas, en especial en un día tan malo como este, pero Inuyasha había insistido en que esto tendrían que superarlas ellas solas, pero él sabia que eso solo lo decía, por su pelea con Kagome.

-Oye, Inuyasha, creo que deberíamos volver, estoy muy preocupado, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Dejate ya de tonterías, Miroku, ellas ya están grandes y pueden cuidarse solas-

-Pero…

-Hermanitos- Una voz grave se escucho a sus espaldas, ellos la reconocieron enseguida, pero, no podía ser, no podía estar él allí.

Ambos giraron, y con sorpresa comprobaron que se trataba, efectivamente de su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru.

Él es muy parecido a Inuyasha, pero es un poco mas alto, y su temperamento es sumamente frió y cerrado. Su rostro es serio y tranquilo, a diferencia del de Inu, que es más expresivo.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Les comieron las lenguas los ratones?- Rió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Acaso no les dijo papá?- Ambos lo miraron desconcertados- El fue el de la genial idea de mandarme a este maldito lugar otra vez. ¿Recuerdas, Inuyasha, cuando papá me traía a este lugar, cuando molestaba mucho en casa?-

El rostro de Inu cambio, no solo estaba molesto con su hermano, sino también con su padre.

- Pero, ¿no era que nadie sabia donde estabas?- Pregunto Miroku.

- Si, pero me encontraron, y papá me mando para acá.

- Seguramente te habrá encontrado en algún prostíbulo o algo parecido, y te habrá sobornado con eso para que vinieras aquí, ya que tú no eres de esas personas que siguen ordenes. ¿No, Sesshomaru?- Algo en su rostro lo delato, esa era básicamente la historia de cómo había llegado allí.

Sin decir nada, Sesshomaru se alejó, ellos decidieron seguirlo, sabían muy bien que no era de fiar dejarlo solo, mas que nada, cuando acababan de cerrarle la boca (N/I: yo diría el orto, pero estas no me dejaron poner eso) de esa manera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bueno- dijo Naraku- las dejo solas, me imagino que tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar, recuerdos bonitos y eso- se alejo riendo.

-¿Cómo están, chicas? Las extrañe muchísimo saben- dijo Kikyo , melosamente irónica, de la forma que solo ella sabe decirlo.

-Hasta que llegaste, bien, MUY bien- dijo Sango, totalmente malhumorada.

-Ayyyy, primita, ¿Por qué me tratas así?-

- Y todavía preguntas- Sango estaba cada vez más molesta por su actitud.

- Prima, las cosas cambiaron, ya no soy la de antes, créanme- Una luz de esperanza se reflejo en los ojos de Rin, era posible que su hermana haya cambiado, que ahora sea otra persona.

-Nadie se va a creer ese cuento tuyo, no te creas que somos tan idiotas como crees- dijo Kagome.

-Yo le creo- la defendió Rin. Todas la miraron, desconcertadas. En el rostro se de Kikyo se dibujo una cínica sonrisa.

- ¿Me estas cargando Rin?- pregunto Sango, sorprendida.

-¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo? ¿Le crees?-

-¿Eres o te haces?- Sango estaba furiosa, no podía creer que Rin creyera en esa zorra, no después de las cosas que pasaron.

-Yo le creo, ella es mi hermana, y le creo- Kikyo disfrutaba de aquella confrontación más que nadie.

- ¿El calor te afecto el cerebro o que? Después de años luchando contra esta perra, años de llantos y angustias que nos hizo pasar, ¿Le crees?- Sango exploto, tomo a Rin por los hombros y la zarandeo fuertemente, Rin comenzó a llorar, Kagome intentaba pararlas y Kikyo entendió que ese era el momento de actuar.

-Suéltala- exclamo Kikyo- Suelta a mi hermana ahora mismo-

Sango obedeció, y con lágrimas en los ojos, dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Tranquila- le dijo Kikyo- Ya estas conmigo, todo va a estar bien, Rin. ¿Qué te parece si caminamos?- le pregunto, mientras la llevaba hasta el final del muelle.

Rin asintió, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que en el momento que llegaban al final, sintió un fuerte empujón, escucho unas carcajadas y su propio grito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku e Inuyasha seguían a Sesshomaru, caminaban cerca del muelle, cuando escucharon un fuerte grito que venia desde allí. Voltearon rápidamente a ver, y cuando volvieron su vista a el alvino mayor, se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba, que corría rápidamente hacia donde provenía el grito.

Lo siguieron hasta el muelle donde encontraron a las chicas, estaban todas preocupadas menos Kikyo que reía maquiavélicamente, y Rin, que no estaba. Sesshomaru se arrojo al agua sin pensarlo dos veces, y sacó a la niña del agua, Inuyasha y Miroku, aun no entendían que sucedía, Sango y Kagome se abalanzaron sobre Rin.

- Denle espacio por favor- pidió Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se sorprendió de la forma en que ayudaba a Rin.

Sesshomaru intento hacerla reaccionar, pero Rin no despertaba, había tomado demaciada agua, comprobó si respiraba y le dio reparación boca a boca. Todos se habían olvidado de Kikyo por un momento, la preocupación por Rin era mucho mayor a el odio por cualquier zorra de por allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y: Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

A: Amamos dejarlas con la intriga. Pero este capitulo hicimos una excepción, ya que si la dejábamos donde "I" quería (o sea en la parte donde Rin cae al agua) nos quedaba DEMACIADO corto el cap.

C: Además, no podíamos ser malas, no después de estar tres mases sin aparecer.

I: Yo lo hubiera cortado, me parece que pierde chiste si lo seguimos.

Y: Bueno, igual ya esta hecho, así que nos despedimos.

Todas: Se les agradece por haber leído este fic.

-Y-A-C-I-

I, C: Dejen Reviews.

I: Oye, ese es MI línea.

C: Perdón, le agarre el gusto en el cap anterior.


End file.
